13. Aventüre
Das 13. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, Strophe 802 bis 839. Zusammenfassung Siegfried, Kriemhild und Siegmund reisen nach Worms; das Kind wird zurückgelassen. In Worms werden Siegfried und Kriemhild wieder gleichrangig mit Gunther und Brünhild behandelt. Dichtung Dreizehntes Abenteuer - Wie sie zum Hofgelage fuhren 802 All ihr Bemühen laßen wir nun sein Und sagen, wie Frau Kriemhild und ihre Mägdelein Hin zum Rheine fuhren von Nibelungenland. Niemals trugen Rosse so viel herrlich Gewand. 803 Viel Saumschreine wurden versendet auf den Wegen. Da ritt mit seinen Freunden Siegfried der Degen Und die Königstochter in hoher Freuden Wahn; Da war es ihnen Allen zu großem Leide gethan. 804 Sie ließen in der Heimat Siegfrieds Kindelein Und Kriemhildens bleiben; das muste wohl so sein. Aus ihrer Hofreise erwuchs ihm viel Beschwer: Seinen Vater, seine Mutter ersah das Kindlein nimmermehr. 805 Mit ihnen ritt von dannen Siegmund der König hehr. Hätt er ahnen können, wie es ihm nachher Beim Hofgelag ergienge, er hätt es nicht gesehn: Ihm konnt an lieben Freunden größer Leid nicht geschehn. 806 Vorausgesandte Boten verhießen sie bei Zeit. Entgegen ritten ihnen in herrlichem Geleit Von Utens Freunden viele und König Gunthers Lehn. Der Wirth ließ großen Eifer für die lieben Gäste sehn. 807 Er gieng zu Brunhilden , wo er sie sitzen fand: "Wie empfieng euch meine Schwester, da ihr kamet in dieß Land? So will ich, daß ihr Siegfrieds Gemahl empfangen sollt." "Das thu ich", sprach sie, "gerne: ich bin ihr billiglich hold." 808 Da sprach der mächtige König: "Sie kommen morgen fruh; Wollt ihr sie empfangen, so greift nur bald dazu, Daß sie uns in der Veste nicht überraschen hie: Mir sind so liebe Gäste nicht oft gekommen wie sie." 809 Ihre Mägdelein und Frauen ließ sie da zur Hand Gute Kleider suchen, die besten, die man fand, Die ihr Ingesinde vor Gästen mochte tragen. Das thaten sie doch gerne: das mag man für Wahrheit sagen. 810 Sie zu empfangen eilten auch Die in Gunthers Lehn; All seine Recken hieß er mit sich gehn. Da ritt die Königstochter hinweg in stolzem Zug. Die lieben Gäste grüßte sie alle freudig genug. 811 Mit wie hohen Ehren da empfieng man sie! Sie dauchte, daß Frau Kriemhild Brunhilden nie So wohl empfangen habe in Burgundenland. Allen, die es sahen, war hohe Wonne bekannt. 812 Nun war auch Siegfried kommen mit seiner Leute Heer. Da sah man die Helden sich wenden hin und her Im Feld allenthalben mit ungezählten Scharen. Vor Staub und Drängen konnte sich da Niemand bewahren. 813 Als der Wirth des Landes Siegfrieden sah Und Siegmund den König, wie gütlich sprach er da: "Nun seid mir hochwillkommen und all den Freunden mein; Wir wollen hohen Muthes ob eurer Hofreise sein." 814 "Nun lohn euch Gott," sprach Siegmund, der ehrbegierge Mann. "Seit mein Sohn Siegfried euch zum Freund gewann, Rieth mir all mein Sinnen, wie ich euch möchte sehn." Da sprach König Gunther: "Nun freut mich, daß es geschehn." 815 Siegfried ward empfangen, wie man das wohl gesollt, Mit viel großen Ehren; ein Jeder ward ihm hold. Des half mit Rittersitten Gernot und Geiselher; Man bot es lieben Gästen so gütlich wohl nimmermehr. 816 Nun konnten sich einander die Königinnen schaun. Da sah man Sättel leeren und viel der schönen Fraun Von der Helden Händen gehoben auf das Gras: Wer gerne Frauen diente, wie selten der da müßig saß! 817 Da giengen zu einander die Frauen minniglich. Darüber höchlich freuten viel der Ritter sich, Daß der Beiden Grüßen so minniglich ergieng. Man sah da manchen Recken, der Frauendienste begieng. 818 Das herrliche Gesinde nahm sich bei der Hand; Züchtiglich sich neigen man allerorten fand Und minniglich sich küssen viel Frauen wohlgethan. Das sahen gerne Gunthers und Siegfrieds Mannen mit an. 819 Sie säumten da nicht länger und ritten nach der Stadt. Der Wirth seinen Gästen zu erweisen hat, Daß man sie gerne sähe in der Burgunden Land. Manches schöne Kampfspiel man vor den Jungfrauen fand. 820 Da ließ von Tronje Hagen und auch Ortewein, Wie sie gewaltig waren, wohl offenkundig sein. Was sie gebieten mochten, das ward alsbald gethan. Man sah die lieben Gäste viel Dienst von ihnen empfahn. 821 Man hörte Schilde hallen vor der Veste Thor Von Stichen und von Stößen. Lange hielt davor Der Wirth mit seinen Gästen, bis alle waren drin, In mancher Kurzweil giengen ihnen schnell die Stunden hin. 822 Vor den weiten Gästesaal sie nun in Freuden ritten. Viel kunstvolle Decken, reich und wohlgeschnitten, Sah man von den Sätteln den Frauen wohlgethan Allenthalben hangen; da kamen Diener heran. 823 Zu Gemache wiesen sie die Gäste da. Hin und wieder blicken man Brunhilden sah Nach Kriemhild der Frauen; schön war sie genug: Den Glanz noch vor dem Golde ihre hehre Farbe trug. 824 Da vernahm man allenthalben zu Worms in der Stadt Den Jubel des Gesindes. König Gunther bat Dankwart, seinen Marschall, es wohl zu verpflegen: Da ließ er die Gäste in gute Herbergen legen. 825 Draußen und darinnen beköstigte man sie: So wohl gewartet wurde fremder Gäste nie. Was Einer wünschen mochte, das war ihm gern gewährt: So reich war der König, es blieb Keinem was verwehrt. 826 Man dient' ihnen freundlich und ohn allen Haß. Der König zu Tische mit seinen Gästen saß; Siegfrieden ließ man sitzen, wie er sonst gethan. Mit ihm gieng zu Tische gar mancher waidliche Mann. 827 Zwölfhundert Recken setzten sich dahin Mit ihm an der Tafel. Brunhild die Königin Gedachte, wie ein Dienstmann nicht reicher möge sein. Noch war sie ihm günstig, sie ließ ihn gerne gedeihn. 828 Es war an einem Abend, da so der König saß, Viel reiche Kleider wurden da vom Weine naß, Als die Schenken sollten zu den Tischen gehn: Da sah man volle Dienste mit großem Fleiße geschehn. 829 Wie bei Hofgelagen Sitte mochte sein, Ließ man zur Ruh geleiten Fraun und Mägdelein. Von wannen wer gekommen, der Wirth ihm Sorge trug; In gütlichen Ehren gab man Allen genug. 830 Die Nacht war zu Ende, sich hob des Tages Schein, Aus den Saumschreinen mancher Edelstein Erglänzt' auf gutem Kleide; das schuf der Frauen Hand. Aus der Lade suchten sie manches herrliche Gewand. 831 Eh es noch völlig tagte, kamen vor den Saal Ritter viel und Knechte: da hob sich wieder Schall Vor einer Frühmesse, die man dem König sang. So ritten junge Helden, der König sagt' ihnen Dank. 832 Da klangen die Posaunen von manchem kräftgen Stoß; Von Flöten und Drommeten ward der Schall so groß, Worms die weite Veste gab lauten Widerhall. Auf die Rosse sprangen die kühnen Helden überall. 833 Da hob sich in dem Lande ein hohes Ritterspiel Von manchem guten Recken: man fand ihrer viel, Deren junge Herzen füllte froher Muth. Unter Schilden sah man manchen zieren Ritter gut. 834 Da ließen in den Fenstern die herrlichen Fraun Und viel der schönen Maide sich im Schmucke schaun. Sie sahen kurzweilen manchen kühnen Mann: Der Wirth mit seinen Freunden zu reiten selber begann. 835 So vertrieben sie die Weile, die dauchte sie nicht lang. Da lud zu dem Dome mancher Glocke Klang: Den Frauen kamen Rosse, da ritten sie hindann; Den edeln Königinnen folgte mancher kühne Mann. 836 Sie stiegen vor dem Münster nieder auf das Gras. Noch hegte zu den Gästen Brunhild keinen Haß. Sie giengen unter Krone in das Münster weit. Bald schied sich diese Liebe: das wirkte grimmiger Neid. 837 Als die Messe war gesungen, sah man sie weiter ziehn Unter hohen Ehren. Sie giengen heiter hin Zu des Königs Tischen. Ihre Freude nicht erlag Bei diesen Lustbarkeiten bis gegen den eilften Tag. 838 Die Königin gedachte: "Ich wills nicht länger tragen. Wie ich es fügen möge, Kriemhild muß mir sagen, Warum uns so lange den Zins versaß ihr Mann: Der ist doch unser Eigen: der Frag ich nicht entrathen kann." 839 So harrte sie der Stunde, bis es der Teufel rieth, Daß sie das Hofgelage und die Lust mit Leide schied. Was ihr lag am Herzen, zu Lichte must es kommen: Drum ward in manchen Landen durch sie viel Jammer vernommen. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied